If you still love me, I will return I promise
by Blood Angel
Summary: Heero is in love with his best friend Alex (g-pilot 06 *it's a she!*), though Alex is in love with a man that's already taken. Will Alex give her and Heero a try? A mission will turn all of this around...YAOI, DEATH Pairings: 1xOC, 5x2, maybe 3x4


Disclaimer: No…I don't own them…*sniff*.  Not Duo, not Heero, not even Fei! I WANT FEI! I WANT FEI! *throughs (uh…don't think that's even a word…) a temper tantrum*  OH, but I do own Alex, she's mine so don't take her unless you ask first!  Then *maybe* I'll let you use her… 

**_Wufei:_**  Who would want *Alex* ??? Look at her.

**_Alex_****:**  Hey! What's that suppose to mean??

**_BA:_**Hey, hey, no fightin' you too.

**_Alex:_** You're just sayin' that cause he's your fav GW character!

**_BA:_** *whistling looking innocent* *swoons over her pretty bishonen* 

**Pairings: **1xOC, 2x5 (of course! It's my fave after all), a lil' 3x4 (I'll try k?), 5+OC (one sided)

**Warnings: **yaoi/shounen ai if you didn't notice from the pairings…-_-… um…mention of rape (hmm…should I rate this R then? Naw…I saw some rape stories rated PG13…), angst, sap, may be humor…it all depends on you, OC, might be OOC I'm not sure, and…DEATH! Not gonna tell who though…he he!

**Synopsis : **New character yet again! Yes, I do love to make up new characters. SUCH FUN!! Almost all my stories have at least one OC, and they're all based on my one and only original RAVEN ASGARD from my original story WARRIORS OF ANOTHER WORLD. But anyway…about the story.  Let's just say that Alex has been with the team from the beginning and she was Heero's best friend ok?  If I see any reviews complaining about how Alex was not in GW from the beginning I will delete it. (although…you can't delete signed reviews…oh well…)  Anyway, our lil' Heero here is in love with Alex, though Alex is in love with someone else… but that someone else is already in love and taken by some*body* else. Um…that kinda confusin' ne?  Well, just read it and you'll understand. Well, not really the whole summary, just what's at the beginning.  If I explain any further I'll be telling you the whole story so…read on!

If you Still Love me, I Will Return…I Promise. By: Blood Angel, Raven Asgard 

"Gods Wu!! Duo don't do this, Duo don't do that… man, why do you always have to be so damn bossy?! I'm your lover for gods sake!!"  Duo mocked as he stormed into the petit living room of the latest safe house.  

The 6 g-pilots were in the middle of a vast tropical island located who knows where, waiting for news from the doctors.  Their last mission which was assigned to Quarte and Alex, was 2 months ago and since then nothing much had happened.

"Well, it's not **my** fault you always forget to shut the fucking water off after your damn shower!" Wufei shouted after him.  

"What? I turn the water off!"

"The tub was practically **overflowing** Duo!" * Crash * The sound of breaking glass was heard.

"There they go again…" mumbled Trowa as he sipped some more of his coffee and turned the page of the newspaper he was reading. (where'd he get that?? They're on a tropical island… Have no clue…just pretend k?… @_@) It was 7am in the morning and 3 of the 6 pilots were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Quatre to finish making breakfast. 

"That was a nice lamp too…" sighed Quatre as he flipped another pancake on the tiny stove.  Heero just watched Alex frantically trying to calm Wufei down through the open door of the kitchen.

"Wufei! Calm down! I'm sure Duo'll shut the tap off next time! Just…calm down!"  Alex shouted to Wufei as she inspected Duo's wound on his head where the lamp had smashed him. (Strong Duo will not go unconscious from a mere lamp! XD)

"Calm down Wufei," this time she said it a lot gentler.  She pulled out the first aid kit that was located in the drawer beside her and carefully patched up Duo's cut.

"I-I'm sorry Wu…I'll shut it off next time…" whispered Duo as he smiled at Alex as thanks and got up.  Alex nodded with a slight frown on her face but hid it with a smile.  Wufei's face faltered a bit with guilt and he touched the bandage on Duo's forehead as gentle as butterfly kisses.

"You are forgiven.  Does it hurt?" his voice was thick with worry.  Duo smiled at him and nodded, his smile turning to a seductive smirk.

"Yup…but I know what'll make it feel better!" (It's not what you think! You pervs! XP) with that he glomped Wufei and gave him a huge mind blowing, grandma would be proud kiss smack dap on Wufei's unexpected lips.  Wufei kind of, doubled over and broke the kiss gasping for air.  He then smiled and looked down at his beautiful koi.

"And…what would make you feel better?" Wufei asked, his voice was a bit husky.  Duo's grin widened.

"I want… ICE-CREAM!!!!!!!!" Alex fell over with her eyes bulging as everyone else sweat dropped.  Duo looked around.

"What? Do you know how long it's been since I last ate some??" he looked down at his watch. "A DAY AND TWO MINUTES! Do you know how long that is??" (OMG! Poor Duo! Who could last that long without ice cream! I can't even last 5 minutes! :p)  Wufei dropped down beside Alex and they both started to twitch.

~*~

            Heero lay awake in his bed.  The warm yet cool breeze coming from the opened window brushed against his bare chest and ruffled his chestnut hair.  His cobalt eyes watching the door intently.  He seemed as if he was waiting for something…or… someone. '_She'll come. I know she will…she always does….' _Heero thought to himself.  He looked over to his digital clock on his bedside table which read: 11:30.  _'She's coming now…'_ As if on cue there  was a light tap on his door and a small red head popped in.

"Um…Heero-kun? May I come in?" asked a hushed voice.  Heero sat up and nodded.  He waved his hand in a coming gesture.  With that the door opened revealing a lithe redheaded form clad in only in a pair of mismatched socks and a way-too-big t-shirt that said "Devil may Care" on it.  She clutched a pillow in her arms.  Alex smiled at him and he returned one of his own rare smiles.  She walked over, took off her socks and climbed into the bed beside Heero with ease and laid her head on Heero's bare shoulder as if she had done it millions of times. Which she did.  Her normally left down or tied in a high pony-tail, shoulder length hair was in two braids framing her heart shaped face.  Her flame colored hair looked like blood on her pale skin.  Heero reached for a loose strand and gently flicked it behind her ear as he put his arm around her.  She smiled up at him.   He gazed into her golden eyes and seemed to drown  in them.  He held his breath never wanting to be saved.  He loved this girl, with all his heart, if only…

"Heero? Why are you looking at me that way? Somethin' wrong?"  Alex's voice seemed as if she had thrown out a lifesaver and Heero grabbed onto it and was no longer drowning.  He snapped back to reality, quick.

Alex just stared at her best friend in confusion.  That was the longest Heero had just sat there and stared at her in all the times she had went to his room for comfort.  Sure, he did say her eyes were nice once or twice. Twice. But that still didn't explain why he would always look into them, and this time, it was for a whole 1 minute and a half! (Man…that's a looooong time…)

"S-sorry…You just have nice eyes…" Make that, three times…  "So…what are you doing here this time?"  He could hear Alex sigh into his shoulder but she didn't say anything.  There was a moment of silence between the two.  Then Heero spoke,

"You…love him.  Don't you?"  Alex looked up at him, puzzled.

"What? Love who?"  Heero looked at her seriously.  He already knew the answer and he didn't like it…not at all, but he had to know for sure.

"Your in love with Wufei right?  Is that what you came here to tell me?"  his heart beat just a little faster as the two grew silent again.  He prayed that he was wrong, prayed that she would say no…but he knew…that wouldn't be the case.  A sort of dazed/dreamy smile flew on her face and her eyes stared into nothingness.  

"Yes, of course I do.  You already know that!" she poked him in the nose playfully.  It was true, he did.  Since the first time she told him which was almost a year ago. When the two had first met up with the rest of the gang.  That was the faithfull day, when he finally realized…he loved Alex.  He finally knew, but just as quick, he had lost.

Heero hugged his best friend tighter.  He knew it pained her to see Wufei and Duo together, all happy and loving.  But even with that she would always try to make them last rather then try to break them apart like some bitches (yay! That felt good…I haven't sweared since…yesterday?) out there.  As long as he's happy, I'm happy, she would say.

"If that's not it then what are you doing here?" Heero asked.  Alex shrugged.

"I was cold and the furnice isn't working.  And guess what? My window chose this time to lock itself open, it won't budge."

"Go sleep on the couch then." Alex shook her head and laid down.

"Naw, it's all lumpy and shit… What's with you?  Not like this is the first time we've shared a bed." She snuggled into her half of the blanket.

"G'night." She murmmered into her pillow.  Heero scrowled but laid down as well.  They had shared a bed before, but that was 3 years ago. Before he noticed how beautiful she was, before he knew he loved her, before his hormones reacted… 

            This, was going to be a long night…

**TBC…**

**Author Note: **Yawn! Oh my… 3:40 am… I'm tired… I dunno, I should of stopped way before this, but I just kept writing and writing and writing…Heh heh, I sure do like that last line, my fave! So, how'd you like it so far? Should I keep goin' or stop cause it's sucks like crap? I'm goin' for the second one… (uh…sarcasim… PLEASE! NO FLAMES?!) Man…Heero's kinda ooc don't cha think? Oh well, maybe Alex has a bad influence on him… or…maybe it's good… Oh well…G'night!__


End file.
